Não Pare
by Mahy-chan
Summary: O importante é continuar sempre, ainda que alguns empecilhos apareçam, o caminho sempre tem um fim:: Hyuugaincest:: ONESHOT:: UA:: BETADA POR MOTOKO-LI!


**N/A: Esta fic é repostada, ou seja, ela já havia sido publicada em outra conta minha****! Qualquer similaridade não é mera coincidencia! Toda a correção e disposição é fruto da beta mais atenciosa que acredito existir. Obrigada Motoko-li!**

_**- Não Pare –**_

_-_

_-_

"_**Nobody said it was easy"**_

_Ninguém disse que seria fácil._

"_**No one never said it was so hard"**_

_Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil._

"_**Oh, take me back to the start"**_

_Leve me de volta ao início._

**The Scientist – Coldplay.**

**-**

**-**

As gotas que insistiam em molhar o vidro do seu quarto não podiam ser contidas. O fenômeno da natureza nem mesmo na gramática, que é cheia de regras construídas por homens ao longo de seu desenvolvimento, pôde ser conjugado. E diante dessa observação, concluiu que nem sempre temos o controle das ações que nos cercam. Ainda que ela não desejasse, _ele_ desejou.

Do outro lado do vidro estavam casas, carros e pessoas. Tudo e todos estavam passíveis de algo ou alguém. Uns mais, outros menos. E infelizmente - ou felizmente - ela foi a mais afetada no curso dos acontecimentos. Depois dele, nada acontecera da mesma forma e nem ela se comportava como antes.

Sentiu-se curiosa ao ver uma pequena garotinha ruiva que parecia estrear seus pequeninos passos ao mundo. Pôde ver o tombo da menina na poça d'água. Não pôde ouvir seu choro, mas pôde ver a lama que ficara em seu vestido, assim como a mão que a mãe estendera.

É engraçado ver como a vida é surpreendentemente curiosa. Este argumento parece um tanto quanto estranho, mas nós poderíamos concordar que ela nem sempre é normal (pelo menos da maneira que encaramos a definição de normal). Às vezes nos sentimos livres e tentamos ir em frente, podemos firmar os pés ou pisar em falso. As decisões nos impulsionam ou nos retêm. Quisera ela voltar ao passado e não ter feito certas coisas e refazer outras. Mas não existe nenhuma máquina do tempo, aliás, não existe nenhum meio de voltar. Se existisse, voltaria no dia em que o escutara.

Ouvira dele as palavras mais desejosas que poderiam ser pronunciadas, exatamente tudo o que ela quisera escutar _dele_.Bem, não exatamente tudo, mas o suficiente para que ela, na época, se sentisse a mais preciosa jóia. Mais cara que diamantes, ainda que seus olhos lembrassem pérolas.

Ouvira que já não era tempo de insistir em algo que seria impossível e se alegrou por isso.

Também ouvira que estava na hora de tentar seguir em frente e que só agora podia perceber o quão idiota havia sido tentando evitar qualquer aproximação da Hyuuga por causa de seu amor por Sakura.

Guardara cada uma das palavras que ele dissera e era capaz de lembrá-las ainda com a sua voz.

Lembrou-se da maldita gagueira que a acompanhava a cada palavra trocada com ele, lembrou-se das lágrimas que escorregaram por sua face ao ouvir o seu pedido, lembrou do beijo quente que recebera, de cada momento juntos, de cada conversa, de cada sorriso, de cada riso.

Não poderia nunca esquecer. As pequenas cenas de ciúme, dos constantes avermelhares das suas bochechas, do abraço forte e protetor, da pele branca que exalava o cheiro que a embriagava, dos cabelos louros que um dia tocara, do desejo que tinham, dos lençóis caídos e das roupas jogadas, da nudez recém-conhecida e apresentada, das várias vezes em que o corpo dele estivera sobre o seu.

Mas também recordou o fim de seu mais prazeroso sonho, dos dias em que antecederam e que sucederam o fato. Era enigmática a capacidade de voltar no tempo e lembrar exatamente de cada coisa, de cada ponto e de cada vírgula, mesmo após tanto tempo. Ainda que não chorasse mais, seu coração doía com a mesma intensidade com que doera antes.

Repousou o corpo sobre o batente da janela e de lá ficou a recordar e a caracterizar a sua adolescência.

Inconcebível. Era essa a palavra que melhor definia o que tinha acontecido com a jovem de cabelos negros. O reflexo do vidro a fez lembrar-se das olheiras que um dia habitaram seu rosto.

As marcas ao redor dos olhos brancos denunciavam a noite de pranto que lhe tinha sido imposta devido ao rompimento com o Uzumaki. A tarde do dia anterior não fora a melhor de sua vida, pelo contrário: fora a pior de todos os seus dias. Mas a vida nem sempre é feita de acontecimentos agradáveis e de feitos que mereçam ser memoráveis e essa era a lembrança que não recebia cargo algum de ser lembrada. Ainda assim, Hinata a carregaria por toda a vida.

A dor que seu peito experimentara pela primeira vez foi insuportável. É claro que ela já havia passado por experiências das quais nem sempre pudera recordar com alegria, mas aquela era a única que se recordava com ódio, rancor e pena.

Não sentia ódio de Naruto, sentia ódio de si mesma por ter sido tão boba ao passo de acreditar em palavras bonitas. Sentimentos não tão inocentes para alguém que não passava de ingênua para a maioria das pessoas as quais convivia.

A raiz do seu problema estava em alguém que a princípio a permitira transitar entre o terreno e o celeste. Alguém que lhe mostrara que o amor não era resumido em um mero platonismo do qual nada se pode esperar, além de sonhos e fantasias.

Fantasias. Das mais doces e singelas às mais amargas e imundas.

Em pouco tempo aprendera a diferenciar o bom do mau, o verdadeiro do falso, a loucura da sanidade, e principalmente o gostar e o amar. Aprendeu que nem sempre carinho é sinônimo de amor e que amor nem sempre é sinônimo de eternidade.

Mas não pôde conter o sorriso, ainda que tímido, de satisfação. Afinal, se não chorava mais é porque aprendera e também amadurecera. O pedido de desculpas que recebera também não tinha mais o impacto que tivera. A única coisa que ainda lhe incomodava como antes era o fato de ter sido tão tola.

Desejou não ter sido daquela forma, que pudesse ter sido mais consciente e não tão imatura a ponto de imaginar que tudo o que ele lhe contara e prometera eram verdades. Queria que a sua história tivesse sido diferente. Queria que o protagonista com quem dividira a cena fosse outro.

Não o culpou, no entanto. Ainda que hoje risse das mentiras que foram ditas, acreditava na tentativa desesperada dele. Oras, ele amava a outra, mas ela não lhe retribuía isso, então, nada mais justo do que tentar. Pena que ele não tenha conseguido e mais pena ainda por ela ter servido apenas como a _cobaia_ da tentativa.

Não podia negar que ele tinha caráter, sim, isso ele tinha. Se não podia dar a ela o que merecia, então, que outro o desse. Mas não tinha força e isso também era uma pena. Mesmo não tendo encontrado em Hinata o que ele procurava para esquecer a Haruno, não teve capacidade de procurar em outras.

E tudo voltou como o era.

Ele a amava mais do que a si mesmo. Então fez o que a maioria das pessoas faria: voltou até a garota de cabelos róseos e _tentou tentar_ algo. Não discordava. Ele tinha e tem todo o direito de continuar a bater na mesma tecla, ainda que isso lhe custasse e custe toda a vida.

Entretanto ela não bateria. E não o fez.

Continuaria a lembrar de seu passado, da vida dele e da vida de outras pessoas, se não percebesse o tecido negro da barra de sua camisola sendo levemente puxado. A pequena tentativa de despertar Hinata do seu transe funcionou. Passou as mãos nos cabelos negros azulados que lhe caíam sobre os ombros e braços procurando segurá-los para trás da nuca e para poder observar quem a tocava.

Sorriu.

A pequena figura da garotinha de cabelos marrons e olhos iguais aos dos pais sorrira de volta.

- Já acordou, Miko-chan? – perguntou com a voz serena.

Ela sabia que a garotinha não tinha entendido muita coisa e que também não responderia, afinal ainda era muito nova para falar. Mas mesmo assim ficou feliz ao receber a visita da pequena em seu quarto. Foi ao encontro da menina e a pegou no colo. Quando subiu o corpo e olhou em direção à porta, pôde ver a presença de mais alguém, que a perscrutava indiscretamente.

- Ela queria te ver – falou, a voz masculina.

- Ela te disse? – perguntou, tentando ser sarcástica, mas não escondendo o corar de seu rosto ao ouvir a desculpa dele.

Como resposta a pergunta dela, ele levantou as sobrancelhas e soltou um quase imperceptível sorriso, enquanto passou a mão nos longos cabelos marrons, traço genético que transferira à menina. Hinata também sorriu.

Voltou à janela e tentou ver a garotinha ruiva que tinha caído, mas não a encontrou onde estava há alguns minutos. Avistou-a do outro lado da rua, sob um toldo, esperando a chuva passar.

De mãos dadas com a mãe, ela já não chorava, mesmo que suas roupas ainda estivessem sujas. Agora ela ria, enquanto esticava as mãozinhas, tentando pegar as gotas de água que caiam próximas de si.

Fechou a cortina e foi em direção ao marido. Realmente era uma pena Naruto não ter tentado outras vezes. Agradeceu por ter tido sabedoria o suficiente para apenas prosseguir.

Ainda que seu passado não pudesse ser apagado, agradeceu também por ter tido alguém que lhe estendeu a mão e foi capaz de proporcionar a ela um novo começo.


End file.
